sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear My Friend (Kenny Loggins song)
"Dear My Friend" is the closing theme from the 2008 video game Sonic Unleashed. This is performed by Kenny Loggins. The song was written by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Walter Afanasieff, Carole Bayer Sager and James Newton Howard and produced by Kenny Loggins, Jesse Siebenberg and Walter Afanasieff while the strings arranged and conducted by James Newton Howard himself. This six minute song is dedicated to the friendship between Sonic the Hedgehog Sr and Chip the Light Gaia. The pictures of Sonic Sr and Chip's travels which appeared during the credits. Lyrics :Good times and bad times, :I can count on being with you. :I thank you for staying so true :My life will go on a long time, :Have to catch up when I see you :And You are my reason I can make it through :I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue :My heart will always be with you :I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever, :We're made for each other forever :I know life can be tough on you time and time again :laughter maybe gone away :I will wipe away my tears to-morrow :Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away :I will be there if you need me :And I know you'll do the same :I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :You will be here if I need you :I will never have to guess :cause we are very special friends :(Instrumental) :Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :So send me a letter, :let me know how you're doing. :You are my lifetime and true friend. :We'll never be forgotten, :having trust is all we may need :You are always with me in the life I lead :So far, far away from life I used to know :worries are too far, too :I will stop and close my eyes, remember :And at the rainbow I can take you, :I will catch it for you :Memories you can recall :With me any time of day :You can reach out :You can ask me in your soul :I will answer when you call me :I will come no matter how :Cause we are very special friends :Just like a river that flows :Just like stars in the dark night :Lead me in the storm, :Lead me in the dark :You are the light of my life :Oh-Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :I will be there if you need me :And I know you'll do the same :I can see you, I can hear you in my heart :You will be here if I need you :I will never have to guess :Cause we are very special friends :Memories you can recall :With me any time of day :You can reach out :you can ask me in your soul :I will answer when you call me :I will come no matter how :Cause we are very special friends :Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah :(Instrumental, fades to ending) Connection to Characters *''"My heart will always be with you"'' - Chip always being with Sonic Sr in the Earth. *''"I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever"'' - Chip being glad to meet Sonic Sr. *''"Cause we are very special friends"'' - Sonic Sr and Chip's friendship. *''"So far, far away from life I used to know"'' - Chip losing his memories. *''"My life will go on a long time"'' - Chip being an immortal character. *''"We'll never be forgotten"'' - Sonic Sr and Chip will never forget each other. *''"You are my lifetime and true friend"'' - Sonic Sr is Chip's best friend, as well as the only good friend he has ever known. *''"You are my reason I can make it through"'' - Sonic Sr helping Chip recover his memory. *''"Good times and bad times"'' - Sonic Sr transforming into a Hedgehog at daytime and a Werehog at night, OR Chip being able to come to see earth but then having to be sealed back in the core of it once again. *''"Life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away"'' - Chip throwing Sonic Sr to the surface to the earth knowing that he will keep peace. *''"With me any time of day"'' - Sonic Sr transforming into his different forms depending on the time of day. Category:2008 songs Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by James Newton Howard Category:Songs written by Walter Afanasieff Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Song recordings produced by James Newton Howard Category:Song recordings produced by Greg Kurstin Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Michael Bublé songs Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Aurora (singer) songs Category:Glassnote Records singles Category:Decca Records singles